Hogwarts: The Foreign Exchange student
by General Yankee Doodle
Summary: This story takes place around today and it's about an Foreign Exchange student from America who shadows the school geek. He will give her the ability to learn more about the No-Maj lifestyle and she will give him the ability to learn more about the wizard world.
1. Chapter 1

Marcie was a forth year at Hogwarts. She had black hair, blue eyes, brow line glasses, old fashioned braces and her Ravenclaw school robes on. She sat in the main hall eating breakfast and working on some of her school work. Then someone wearing unusually colored blue and cranberry robes sat across from her. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey my name is Arwen I am wondering if you're Marcie?" He asks. "Yes. Why do you want to know." She looks up and blushes amazed that a boy actually wants to talk to her. "I am a Foreign Exchange student and I asked some people who would be the best person to shadow while I am here since I am going to be staying in the Ravenclaw dorms. I was told it would be you." "Who ever told you that must be trying to pick on me. Where they wearing green robes by any chance?" "No Red." "Oh. Well try to avoid the ones in green. They are in Slithern." "I'll keep that in mind. So what's with the different colors? At my school every house just has the school colors." "It's always been this way. Why what school do you go to?" "Ilvermorny." "Oh so you're from America. What's it like there?" "It's better then the UK. Far better." "Ah." "Hey are there ever times where the common room is empty and you could study?" Marcie raises an eyebrow. "Study?" "Yeah I have some stuff that requires No-Maj technology that I need to get done. I plan on getting what is called a Core 40 so I can blend into No-Maj Society better." "No-Maj? Core 40?" "No-Maj is what we use instead of Muggle in America. I personally think it's less derogatory. A Core 40 is basically a advanced version of a High school diploma." "Oh. I have a free period. Maybe we could study together." "Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

Arwen fallows Marcie into potions. As it turns out she is always early for class allowing for Professor Slughorn who is who knows how old to notice him walking in.

"Oh who is this?" "My name is Arwen Leslie. I am a foreign exchange student from Ilvermorny. I am shadowing Marcie for the year." "Oh really? Well I expect great things out of you then Mr. Leslie."

Class starts and after a brief instruction they start to work on a potion to deter werewolves. He notices Marcie is having a hard time understanding the recipe so he pulls out an ingredient from his bag that would allow them to skip a few steps.

"Marcie use this." "Is that a Mushroom?" "It's a North American Shroom. It's known to have psychedelic affects on its own. But I have found you can use it as a filler if you are missing several ingredients. Use this and you will be done with it." "I don't know." "Great scholars always look for new ways to do things." "Ok." Marcie reluctantly takes the Shroom and crushes it up. Then she mixes it in. Arwen does the same for his. Professor Slughorn comes by after they are finished.

"Well done Ms. Lancaster and you too Mr. Leslie. I don't know how you did it so fast but I am not surprised."

After class Arwen and Marcie talk about what happened.

"I cannot believe he didn't realize that we cheated." Marcie said. "It's not cheating if you are still making the potion your self." Arwen responded. "I guess you're right."

Then in the background they hear a voice. "So Lancaster who is your new boyfriend?" They turn around to see a girl with boyish blond hair and green eyes in Slithern robes with some lackeys. "My name is Arwen and I am a foreign exchange student from Ilvermorny and what pompous bitch may you be?" Her Lackey's gasp and she gives a disgusted look. "My name is Nesta Bulstrode, I am one of the few pure bloods left here." "If you're from such a great family why do you have such a terrible last name?" "My last night does not suck!" "Get real lady. Where I am from blood means nothing. It's wealth and weather or not you are a self made man. Maybe you should look up the American Dream some time. Come on Marcie this pampered princess is not worth our time." Arwen and Marcie start to walk off. "You get back here!"

"Arwen?" "Yes Marcie?" "Thanks for sticking up for me." "No problem."


	3. Chapter 3

Next Marcie leads Arwen to her Defense against the Dark Arts class. It is currently being taught Professor Neville Longbottom who is the Herboligy teacher because they have no one else to fill it.

"Today we are going to find out what you're Patronas is. It took me some time to do it but if I can do it so can you." Professor Longbottom said. "Um what will this spell be used for?" Arwen asked. "I don't remember you what is your name?" "My name is Arwen Leslie." "Oh you're that Foreign Exchange student from America. Well the Patronas spell is used to ward off a creature known as a Dementor. Though we haven't seen them in several decades it's been agreed that it would be a good idea to make sure everyone knows how to protect themselves just incase they return." "Do you think the spell might have any other uses?" "Not that I am aware of but I have never been to America so I don't know what kind of creatures you have lurking over there. Honestly I don't want to find out, this 'Rake' that I heard about sounds disturbing enough."

They start practicing eventually Marcie gets it. Her's ends up being a Dog. After watching every one else do it he does it and it ends up being the same dog as Marcie.

"Hey thats cool. You have the same one as me." Marcie tells him. "I know Interesting right?" He responds.


	4. Chapter 4

At dinner Arwen ate while Marcie mostly studied. Then a Gryffindor student slid down over to them. "You must be Arwen. My name is Matt. You guys mind if I sit with you?" "Marcie are you ok with it?" Arwen asks her. "As long as the Muggleborn doesn't disturb my studying."

"Muggleborn?" Arwen asks. "I was born to a non wizarding family." Matt replied. "My parents are both Squibs so I kinda understand. I assumed I was going to be a No-Maj." "Really!?" "Yeah. So I was living a normal life away from the wizarding world until I got my Ilvermorny letter." "So you had no idea?" "In America there is total segregation between Wizards and No-Majs. I don't know how much longer because the Oblivate spell is not working like it used to. Nature finds a way..." "That would mean the end of the statue of secrecy." "Or at least some reforms."


End file.
